Explosión de Rojo
by Cliffan
Summary: Cuando te han atrapado con las manos en la masa, nunca está de más lanzar una llave inglesa para ocultar tu delito.


**Universo: **_Manga/Anime (Brotherhood)._

**Spoilers: **_Ninguno._

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna._

* * *

**EXPLOSIÓN DE ROJO**

[Oneshot]

Winry camina hacia su habitación en busca de ropa nueva para cambiarse luego de que se tome una corta pero merecida ducha. Ha estado en el taller los últimos dos días y, aunque normalmente lo ignora, ya se ha dado cuenta de que estar metida haciendo automails en un taller a mitad del verano es mala idea, porque los malos olores se acumulan y ella termina apestando tan mal como una comida hecha a base de cebolla llena de moho en un rincón del refrigerador.

Durante su pequeña caminata, Winry se topa con la puerta de la habitación de los Elric abierta y una ligera luz colándose hacia el pasillo. Ella espera encontrarse a Alphonse leyendo algo, un cuento o un libro de medicina, en silencio como supone que debe hacer siempre por las noches mientras la plasta de su hermano mayor duerme a pierna suelta. Pasan de las dos de la mañana al fin y al cabo. Y, pues sí que se encuentra a Alphonse, pero no está leyendo nada. Sólo contempla las estrellas del firmamento nocturno desde el balcón y, si no fuera una armadura que no puede gestionar las expresiones de su cara, Winry está segura de que el chico tendría un rostro melancólico mientras su mirada se pierde en la noche estrellada.

Pero Alphonse no necesita una luz para observar los prados oscuros, así que el resplandor es para alguien más. Winry baja la vista y se encuentra con Edward leyendo libros sobre alquimia, echado en el suelo de la habitación en lugar de la cama. Seguro que es porque el suelo está más fresquito que las sábanas. La rubia mecánica frunce el ceño mientras se pregunta por qué diablos Edward no puede dejar de pensar en alquimia por una vez en su vida por más de quince minutos y que, para variar, el pensamiento que la reemplace no sea uno relacionado con comida, porque faltaba más.

La mecánica se queda mirándolo desde arriba, en silencio, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión contenida en su rostro. Está esperando a que la trenza rubia se dé cuenta de su presencia, a ver si eso sucede, porque seguro que no. Cuando Edward se concentra en algo, es como si se encerrara dentro de un búnker consigo mismo y sus pensamientos nada más.

Pasa un minuto, luego dos, luego tres y el sentido común le pregunta a Winry una y otra vez qué hace allí parada a las dos de la mañana mirando las facciones de Edward Elric con detenimiento, como si la cara concentrada del chico fuera alguna especie de obra de arte, y no un niño inquieto que cada vez que llega la hace trabajar sin descanso para luego irse tan rápido como apareció.

Es que Edward ni siquiera es _guapo_ como para que ella lo mire con esa fascinación descarada. Es que Edward ni siquiera es _lindo _como para gastar sus preciosos minutos de la madrugada observándolo, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo por delante cuando sabe que no, que necesita apresurarse y que los diez minutos que se había agendado para la ducha ahora van a tener que ser cinco, porque sino va a estar falta de tiempo para terminar de ensamblar pieza por pieza del bendito brazo mecánico de su amigo de la infancia. Joder, es que Edward no es ni guapo, ni lindo, ni encantador ni modelo de ninguna revista, ¿qué hace ella parada allí todavía entonces?

Súbitamente, sin que Winry realmente se lo haya esperado, los ojos dorados de Edward dejan su libro y se encuentran, por puro accidente, con los azules de ella. Edward la mira sorprendido y medio adormilado, con la pregunta de '¿ya terminaste o qué estás haciendo aquí?' escrita con letras bien grandes y rojas por toda su cara. Winry se siente con la guardia baja, como si la hubieran atrapado en medio de algo que ha tratado de ocultar toda su vida. Su rostro se pone caliente y se sonroja con violencia. No sabe qué decir porque los pensamientos se le han enredado uno con otro como si fueran un montón de cables botados en un rincón de su taller; que si automail, que si ducha, que si Edward es o no es guapo o que si, por favor, los extraterrestres pudieran llevársela en ese momento porque siente que se muere de vergüenza.

—¿Qué haces, Winry? —lanza Edward la pregunta en voz alta, al ver que ella está clavada en el suelo, todavía mirándolo, y con el humo que parece a punto de salir de sus orejas.

La voz de Edward llama la atención de Alphonse y rápidamente hay ya dos miradas clavadas en Winry, que todavía no consigue una respuesta adecuada y que todavía se siente expuesta, como una acosadora atrapada con las manos en la masa.

El cuerpo de Winry comienza a temblar y ella se siente increíblemente estúpida. ¿Por qué se quedó tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué no puede decir nada? ¿Por qué decir 'te estaba mirando' como solía hacerlo cuando era pequeña ahora se ha convertido en un gran lío en su cabeza? ¿Por qué se siente tan acorralada? ¿Por qué no puede inventarse una excusa creíble? Su cabeza parece que va a estallar y sus ojos comienzan a ver rojo. De ira, de vergüenza, del color de su sangre, del mismo tono del abrigo de Edward con gran probabilidad.

Al final y para su alivio, Winry encuentra una respuesta para salir de todo ese embrollo sin perderse a sí misma en tartamudeos y balbuceos incoherentes que sólo la hagan ver más sospechosa. Lanza una llave inglesa a Edward y cubre todos sus pensamientos anteriores con una bravata hacia su amigo de la infancia, ocultando el hecho de que hasta hace unos minutos le miraba como si fuera un imán y ella una simple pieza de metal.

—¡Yo allí en el taller queriendo poder tener una noche de sueño adecuada —grita sin importarle que sea la madrugada, que su abuela la puede regañar, que, de hecho, Den ya está ladrando desde el piso de abajo e ignorando satisfactoriamente sus propios pensamientos, junto con las súplicas murmuradas de Alphonse para que no haga picadillo a su hermano— y tú aquí haciendo una pijamada! ¡¿Es que no te sientes mal por mí?!

Edward se echa para atrás rápidamente, dejando el libro a un lado y mirando a Winry como si se hubiera desatado el infierno.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? —espeta entre asustado y desafiante. Más lo primero que lo segundo porque Winry impone como nunca en ese momento.

—¡A dormir! —chilla Winry antes de escapar rápidamente, dejando a los hermanos Elric anonadados por su arranque de ira repentino.

Winry corre hasta el baño, se encierra allí y se recarga contra la puerta, sintiendo la adrenalina abandonar poco a poco su sistema. Ha sido una infantilada lo que ha hecho hace unos momentos, pero al menos no fue atrapada mirando como tonta a Edward. Eso sería peor. Peor que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera pasarle, aunque ella no acabe de entender todavía por qué.

**[FINAL] **

* * *

**[Notas y aclaraciones]**

**Como todo el mundo que me siga que se respete (lol) sabe, el EdxWin es mi OTP entre todas las OTP que he tenido, y llevo amando a esta pareja nueve años ininterrumpidos desde que la conocí y espero seguir amándola nueve veces más esa cantidad.**

**Gracias por leer y nunca está de más hacerme saber que les gustó el fic.**

_**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

**No olviden entrar a **_**Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_ **porque YOLO!**


End file.
